warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Avenger Pattern Predator
Sweet, any ideas for why i could replace annihilator preds with Avengers?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) or, the avenger could be created because both the Argent Vanguard's annihilator and Destructor preds were destroyed, and they needed a pred that could fill both roles.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yup. Although a Demolisher Cannon would give the turret a huge profile. //--Run4My Talk 19:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i'm still deciding how to do that, and i've moved onto the avenger...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, got their names mixed up. Well, if they mount Lance Weapons, it could have been a move of desparation when under pressure by Super-Heavy Chaos Armour that the Destructors and Annihilators couldn't crack without suffering brutal casualties. //--Run4My Talk 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) you mean like... in the second telanian war? *evil grin*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? Are they Lances as in armour value-reducing lances, or just long-range Lascannons? //--Run4My Talk 20:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) its a lance, by every warhammer meaning of the word--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) So an Imperial immitation of the Eldar weapons? Yeah, a desperate measure against overwhelming enemy forces. //--Run4My Talk 20:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Lance-cannon fires in two modes, beam and focused, and yes i did post this before incase you thought this looked familiar.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Beam: Range: 72", Str: 7, AP: 3, Type: Heavy3, lance -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Focused: Range: 48", Str: 9, AP:1, Type: Heavy1, Lance Creation The easiest way to put it would be a supplement for Predator Annihilators. Chaos Super Heavy Tanks operating in unison prevented the Annihilators doing sufficient damage without suffering devastating casualties. Annihilators whose main armaments were damaged had them replaced with the Lances and sent back into battle to support the war effort. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) makes sense, super heavies have impenetrable(appart from lance weaponry) armour.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) hows this?: Over the crews' vox-casters it could be heard that the devastating power of the Chaos Baneblades' weapons litterally blasted the Annihilators' las-cannons off their turrets. The Techmarines started looking for a way to increase the power of the Predator's main weapon to make it capable of destroying even the most heavily armoured chaos Vehicle. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Mine's a lot simpler and has fewer kinks to iron out. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ok, i was just trying to lengthen it out a little to make it... well longer.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) The need for this vehicle was truely realised during the assault of Veil Ridge, a relatively small stronghold of the Traitor Marines during the second war of Telan in M37. The plan was to have the full force assault the main gates, while a squadron of the Argent Vanguard's 9 vindicators went around and attacked from the other side of the city, alas, when the four Argent Vanguard companies finally broke through the gates with only half of their men surviving, The chaos marines were already escaping with all the vindicators and had destroyed the factories needed to create them all over the planet. anything we could do to that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :So fleeing Chaos Marines managed to rampage all over the planet blowing stuff up? Or strategically blast the factory sections that produce one kind of tank only? If I need to point out what's wrong with that, something has gone badly wrong. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) i dont mean like that, i mean what can we do to make thyat piece less-centurion,more avenger.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ok, nevermind, if you have any ideas, post them, i'll work on the conversion inbetween playing halo, the maps could really help my planet map.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC)